


Snowstorms and Pudding Cups

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [162]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “How far are we from the town?”“Not far.”Another shudder racked Stiles’s body. “You have no idea, do you?”“I’ll get you to the hospital,” Derek said. “Just hang on and don’t freeze to death.”





	Snowstorms and Pudding Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Caught in a Storm" from [this meme](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/164991585155/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme), and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/166239727595/hi-it-took-me-a-bit-to-figure-out-how-to-do-an-ask)

Derek ducked his head and squinted against the snow. It was nearly up to his ankles at this point, and it was still coming down. He just focused on putting one foot in front of the other.   


In his arms, Stiles curled against him and shivered.

Derek cursed under his breath. Fucking witches. Fucking snow. Fucking Jeep shuddering to a stop two miles outside of town. Fucking lack of cell service.   


Fucking Stiles jumping headfirst into danger, like he was a werewolf himself and not a breakable human, and making Derek come close to losing him. He might _still_ lose him if he couldn’t them to a hospital soon.   


No. He wouldn’t think about that. Stiles would be okay. He had to be.  


Stiles huffed a laugh against his chest. “I thought werewolves were supposed to run hot.”   


“Don’t talk,” Derek said. “You’re supposed to be conserving your energy.”

“It’s conserved. I’m conserving,” Stiles grumbled. “How far are we from the town?”   


“Not far.”   


Another shudder racked Stiles’s body. “You have no idea, do you?”   


“I’ll get you to the hospital,” Derek said. “Just hang on and don’t freeze to death.”

Stiles laughed, and it turned into a cough. “You say the sweetest things.”

Derek glared, but he wasn’t sure if Stiles could see it with the snow. He meant it. Stiles couldn’t die.   


Derek ducked his head against the snow and kept moving forward. Just one foot in front of the other. He just had to keep moving…

***

Stiles fell asleep in the middle of a snowstorm and woke up in a hospital room, staring blearily at an IV drip.   


He cautiously turned his head—shit, he was sore—to see his dad sitting in the chair nearest the bed and Derek in a chair near the door with a hospital blanket draped over him.   


Dad leaned over him. “Hey, kid. How are you feeling?”   


Stiles closed his eyes and considered. “Like I went toe-to-toe with a bunch of pissed-off witches and Mother Nature.”

Dad chuckled and rubbed his eyes. “From what Derek told me, that sounds about right.”   


“How’d I get here?” Stiles asked.   


“Derek carried you in from wherever the Jeep broke down,” Dad said. “Parrish found you two about a mile from the hospital and radioed me, then drove you both the rest of the way in.” He glanced back at Derek. “I had to make him go to sleep. It’s a damn miracle he didn’t lose his fingers, werewolf healing or not.”   


Stiles’s heart swelled with warmth. “Idiot,” he said fondly.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but please take that man on a date or put him out of his misery,” Dad said. “Either one. I’m not picky.”   


Stiles worried his lower lip. He hadn’t exactly _talked_ to his dad about his feelings for Derek, but well…his dad was the sheriff and damn good at his job. “You think he’d want to date me?”   


“Son.” Dad pointed to Derek, still asleep in the chair, his head at an awkward angle. “I would do that for precisely two people, you and your mother.”

Stiles waggled his eyebrows. “Not Melissa?”   


Dad coughed and turned faintly pink. “Maybe,” he said gruffly. “But my point stands.”   


Stiles stared at Derek. He remembered being carried, remembered how safe he felt, remembered how he hadn’t doubted for a moment that Derek would get him somewhere safe.   


Hell, Stiles was so far gone it wasn’t even funny at this point. “Do you think sharing hospital pudding cups will count as a good first date?”   


Dad clapped him on the shoulder. “Aim a little higher, kid. At least wait until you can go for burgers.”   


(In the end, hospital pudding cups end up being a pretty great first date.)  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
